


Aliens, actually.

by CreepyCat101



Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyCat101/pseuds/CreepyCat101
Summary: The MIB want a word with the Avengers about Loki's sceptre. Stuff happens and now they're teaming up to take down Loki and his space army (again).I cannot summary.





	Aliens, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First chapter!

Tony Stark was having a bad morning. He had been woken up at 7 o’clock in the morning sporting an impressive hangover with F.R.I.D.A.Y. informing him there were unauthorised persons in HIS tower, drinking HIS coffee no less, who wanted to have a word with him about Loki and his sceptre (cue barely audible muttering) and no, it couldn’t wait until ‘a more sensible time in the morning’, it had to be now and to top it all off Captain Popsicle’s pet brainwashed assassin had had a relapse and had taken it out on the furniture again. And breathe.

So yeah. Not a good day. He should really go and deal with those intruders. They were probably threats. His legs didn’t move. Ah, screw it. Rogers could take care of it with terminator if it was trouble, _he_ was going to stay in his nice warm bed until at least noon and then get some pain killers for his headache. He smiled then burrowed back into his duvet, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

“STARK!”

“GOD DAMMIT NATASHA STOP SHOUTING I HAVE A HANGOVER!”

“YOU STOP SHOUTING!”

“NO, YOU STOP”

“NO YO-” Nat turned away for a second then faced him again. “Stark, get up. We have guests and they want to speak to you.”

“Don’t care.”

“They’re drinking your alcohol.”

“WHERE ARE THOSE SONOVABITCHES!?”

“In the kitchen.”

“I’M GONNA- they’re not drinking my stuff, are they.”

“No.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It was amusing. Also, now you’re out of bed.”

Tony whined slightly in defeat. “You’re not letting me get back in.”

“No.”

“I hate you.”

“I am aware.” She turned to leave and then paused by the door. “Oh, and Stark? These people, they’re dangerous. They work above S.H.I.E.L.D. They are invisible. Don’t piss them off.” He waited until she was down the hallway before starting to mutter to himself.

“Don’t piss them off Stark, they’re invisible. Blah, blah, blah. I bet I could hack them. I could reveal all their secrets to the public in 5 minutes, tops.”

“You really couldn’t.” He let out an incredibly manly squeal then tripped over the trousers he was trying to get on.

“Screw you Nat.”

“No thanks.”

He groaned then slowly peeled himself off his floor. “Goddamn spies.”

“What was that?”

“NOTHING.”  


End file.
